Amor ao Dinheiro ou?
by jachimiko
Summary: One-shot dividido em duas partes. Escrava do conforto, luxo, glamour e da fortuna, essa era a Tendo Nabiki. Mas será que ela é uma garota tão seca, fria e materialista como todos pensam? Talvez uma foto possa explicasse mais que mil palavras. [KunoxNabiki]
1. Amor ao Dinheiro ou I

******Amor ao dinheiro ou? I**

**"****Pois muito dinheiro não dá, para nada se poder comer, se nada houver pra comprar..." –**_**Ibernise**_

– Mais fotos da minha irmã! – Ela jogou uma fileira de fotos da sua irmã caçula sobre a sua carteira, delirando os olhares do seu colega de sala.

Ela, filha do Soun Tendo e irmã do meio. Bonita e inteligente, tem uma personalidade seca, sarcástica, calculista e materialista. Sempre fez de tudo para ganhar alguns trocados a mais: sair com garotos sem levar a carteira, apostar a própria casa em troca de noitadas nos cassinos de alta classe social, jantares em restaurantes caríssimos e viagens em jatinhos particulares. Era apelidada de mercenária, mas conhecida entre os colegas como **Tendo Nabiki.**

_–_ Quero todas – Ele ameaçou pegá-las, mas a dona dos cabelos castanhos e curtos foi mais rápida e retirou da mesa, erguendo para cima, esquivando do homem.

Ele, único herdeiro da família Tatewaki, uma das mais ricas em Osaka e filho do diretor da escola onde estuda atualmente, o Furinkan. Vive numa mansão luxuosa com a Kodachi, sua irmã mais nova e Sasuke, seu servo de todas as horas. É perdidamente apaixonado por duas garotas: a misteriosa do rabo-de-cavalo vermelho e Akane, caçula da família Tendo e única praticante de artes marciais das três irmãs e atual namorada do seu eterno rival amoroso, Saotome Ranma, a verdadeira identidade da garota de cabelos cor-de-fogo. Sente-se extremamente lisonjeado quando o chamam de Estrela Cadente ou Trovão Azul, mas também o chamam de **Kunou Tatewaki.**

_**Money, money, money, money, money**__**  
**__**Money, money, money, money, money**__**  
**__**Money, money, money, money, money**__**  
**__Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro__  
__Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro__  
__Dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro, dinheiro_

– Cada jogo de cinco fotos custa trezentos mil ienes mas... Especialmente para você posso fazer por apenas duzentos e cinqüenta mil! Mas tem que ser pagamento em cash e o prazo desta super promoção vence hoje! – Nabiki sorriu maliciosamente e colocou uma das fotos mais provocantes entre os dedos.

– Está caro demais, além do mais... – ele fitou a imagem e sussurrou baixinho – a Tendo Akane não está totalmente nua!

– Não quer? Tudo bem. Tenho um outro comprador que quer também – Ao levantar-se do lugar, ela guardou rapidamente as mercadorias dentro do bolso. Conhecia bem o Kuno e sabia que o desinteresse era a melhor arma nessas ocasições. De fato, possuía outros colegas que estavam interessados em comprar as fotos, mas Tatewaki era o seu melhor cliente e não queria perdê-lo.

– "Ele vai ceder depois dessa, eu tenho certeza" – ela adivinhou as próximas reações de seu colega.

– O que? Vender essas tentações preciosas para um meliante qualquer? Não vou permitir que isto aconteça! – ele retirou um maço de dinheiro e jogou na carteira – Eu compro todas!

– Obrigada – ela disse, com um sorriso vitorioso em seu rosto.

– Espere, Tendo Nabiki – ele chamou-a pelo nome completo, como fazia de costume.

– O que foi? – indagou, fitando a feição séria.

– Eu te odeio – afirmou, indiferente.

– Que bom – Nabiki sorriu ironicamente, ajeitando a franja. Então, ela guardou o dinheiro, mas pela segunda vez a voz masculina a impediu.

– Espere – ele disse, segurando-a pelo braço.

_**Some people got to have it**__**  
**__**Some people really need it**__**  
**__**Listen to me y'all, do things**__**  
**__**Do things, do bad things with it**__**  
**__Algumas pessoas tem que tê-lo__  
__Algumas pessoas realmente necessita dele__  
__Ouçam-me, vocês! __Fazem coisas__  
__Fazem coisas, fazem coisas más com ele_

– Mais cem ienes por me fazer perder o meu tempo precioso – sorriu maldosamente.

– Pára de falar em dinheiro um pouco e me escuta sua mercenária! – disse, encarando o olhar entediado.

– Então fala logo porque estou com pressa – disse, cruzando os braços.

– "Como uma garota pode ser tão arrogante?" – pensou, indignado – Bom... bom, deixo me ver por onde começar...

– Eu já sei – Ela desenhou um sorriso cheio de segundas intenções e disse – Você quer me chamar para sair mas não tem coragem de falar – Kuno quase caiu para trás – Kuno-chan querido... Por que não me disse antes? Poderíamos ser tão felizes juntos... – Nabiki sabia que ele jamais lhe faria uma proposta dessas, ela apenas queria brincar um pouco com a ingenuidade do seu colega.

– Claro que não sua insolente – explicou – existem apenas duas mulheres que moram no meu peito: Minha garotinha de tranças vermelhas mais belos deste Universo... e a Tendo Akane...

– Tchau – falou, afastando-se dele.

– Espere, espere – Ele a segurou pelo pulso, fazendo-a encarar nos olhos.

– Olha Kuno-chan... Eu sinceramente estou sem tempo para perder com você. Agora, se quer mesmo que eu fique aqui te fazendo companhia vai ter que me pagar quinhentos ienes por minuto.

– Mas não eram cem ienes? – indagou, confuso.

– Bom... Como estou bem humorada hoje, eu aceito a oferta – continuou – agora pode continuar, mas que seja breve de preferência – disse, ajeitando sua franja.

– Onde estávamos... – continuou – Ah... Sim. Eu vou te perguntar uma única vez Tendo Nabiki e quero que me responda com sinceridade – ele fitou fundo nos olhos negros da colega.

– Diga – falou, bocejando alto, tamanha era o tédio de estar ali naquele instante.

– Realmente riquezas materiais são coisas indispensáveis no nosso dia-a-dia, mas existem coisas na vida que... – antes que ele pudesse terminar, Nabiki interrompeu, respondendo em seu lugar.

– ... não se compra com o dinheiro... – completou, contando as cédulas uma por uma.

– Exato. Como por exemplo: beleza de mulher não se compra.

– Mas nesse caso não é só ir num salão de beleza e se tratar? – ela indagou, seca.

– Boa idéia – ele sacudiu a cabeça em sinal negativo – eu estou falando de beleza natural sua tola – indagou, mesmo sabendo que a resposta não viria – por que não consegue ser um pouco mais compreensiva? – comentou – Se você continuar agindo dessa forma, nunca encontrará a sua alma gêmea.

– Bom... Apesar de eu não ser tão peituda como a garota de trança e popular como a minha irmã Akane, tenho meus candidatos se quer saber – disse, com uma voz levemente irritada.

– Eu não estou te provocando e mais, cada um tem a sua beleza – Kuno a elogiou indiretamente. Ele era o único capaz de causar cócegas no seu estômago, mesmo que elas não fossem de amor.

Os dois continuaram a discutir por algum tempo. Porém, infelizmente nenhum argumento do Kuno a convenceu com relação as riquezas materiais. Se fosse preciso, ela venderia até a alma em troca de luxo. Afinal de contas, estava ali somente lhe fazendo companhia por ele ser o seu melhor cliente. No entanto, finalmente a sua paciência começou a se esgotar.

_**You wanna do things, do things**__**  
**__**Do things, good things with it**__**  
**__**Talk about cash money, money**__**  
**__**Talk about cash money**__**  
**__**Dollar bills, yall**__**  
**__Você quer fazer coisas, fazer coisas__  
__Fazer coisas, coisas boas com ele__  
__Falando em grana, dinheiro, dinheiro__  
__Falando em grana, dinheiro__  
__Cédulas de Dolares, pessoal!_

– É... Kuno-chan... Eu posso embora? – ela levantou-se do assento e, notando que seu colega não parava de falar, pegou a mochila e caminhou até a saída da sala foi quando uma mão a segurou firme pelo pulso, a impedindo de sair para o corredor.

– Espere – ele indagou – e o amor? Você acha que o amor se compra com dinheiro Tendo Nabiki? Me responda!

– Fu... – ela virou-se para o colega e falou com um discreto sorriso entre os lábios. – **O dinheiro comprou o meu amor!***

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nabiki soltou um suspiro longo e aliviado como se tivesse fugido de um interrogatório. Detestava de fato conversas que envolviam sentimentalismos e sempre que alguém tentava se aprofundar nesses assuntos ela inventava qualquer desculpa esfarrapada para escapar.

Engraçado. O bate-boca com o seu colega a poucos minutos a fez recordar de certas lembranças desagradáveis e esquecidas num passado distante e enterrado a sete chaves onde somente ela tinha acesso. De repente, duas sombras aproximaram-se dela, chamando sua atenção.

– Maninha? – interrompeu Akane, acompanhado do namorado.

– Eu pensei que já tivessem ido – respondeu ela, caindo em si.

– Está tudo bem com você?

– Sim estou – indagou – Por que?

– Aconteceu alguma coisa?

– Você perdeu dinheiro na rua? – Ranma indagou.

– Eu acho que isso seria mais grave... – Nabiki continuou – mas não foi nada mesmo, obrigada.

_**For the love of money**__**  
**__**People will steal from their mother**__**  
**__**For the love of money**__**  
**__**People will rob their own brother**__**  
**__**For the love of money**__**  
**__**People can't even walk the street**__**  
**__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Pessoas assaltarão suas próprias mães__  
__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Pessoas roubarão de seus próprios irmãos__  
__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Pessoas não podem nem andar nas ruas_

Nabiki nunca fora de conversar abertamente com sua irmã mais nova e, apesar de aparentar-se bem, a caçula havia pressentido um clima estranho no ar.

Chegando em casa, Nabiki foi até o banheiro, jogou uma quantidade volumosa de água no rosto, fitou o refletor por alguns instantes e seguiu até a mesa do jantar, onde todos já estavam se servindo do almoço preparado pela sua irmã mais velha.

Durante as conversas animadas e descontraídas entre os familiares, ela permaneceu calada e seus olhares pareciam distantes e pensativos. Com bastante esforço, conseguiu beliscar metade do arroz e beber meio copo de água.

– Eu já acabei... – Nabiki disse, levantando-se da mesa.

– Só isso maninha? Não vai comer mais? – A caçula perguntou, estranhando a atitude da irmã.

– Será que eu exagerei no sal? – A irmã mais velha se preocupou.

– Imagina mana, a comida estava deliciosa como sempre. Mas é que eu tenho um compromisso mais tarde, eu quero descansar um pouco, obrigada. – Nabiki retirou-se e seguiu direto para o seu quarto.

– Hei, pelo menos acaba com o arro... – Akane tentou formular uma frase, mas uma mão a interrompeu.

– Eu converso com ela depois – A irmã mais velha disse.

– Aconteceu alguma coisa? – Soun perguntou curioso.

– Deve ser falta de apetite... – Kasumi respondeu, preocupada.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

No quarto, Nabiki acomodou-se na cama e relaxou seus ombros. Deixou-se tocar pela brisa refrescante que insistia em atrapalhar sua visão, esvoaçando a franja de um lado para o outro. Todas aquelas palavras do Kuno passaram pela sua mente outra vez, tirando o brilho dos olhos, quando um forte sopro no rosto a fez retomar para a realidade.

– "Chega. Sentimentalismo não faz o meu estilo." – Nabiki lembrou-se do encontro marcado com mais uma de suas vítimas. Duas batidas na porta chamaram sua atenção.

_**Because they never know**__**  
**__**Who in the world they're gonna beat**__**  
**__**For that lean, mean, mean green**__**  
**__**Almighty dollar, money**__**  
**__Porque eles nunca sabem,__  
__Quem nesse mundo brigarará__  
__Por aquela fina, malvada, malvada verdinha__  
__Dollar todo poderoso, dinheiro._

– Está tudo bem por aqui Nabiki? – Kasumi perguntou, espiando ainda no corredor.

– Sim mana... Por que?

– Sua irmã estava preocupada com você.

– Foi impressão dela.

– Vai sair?

– Eu vou sim. Um garoto da minha classe marcou um encontro comigo.

– Bom divertimento – Kasumi retirou-se discretamente, desenhando um sorriso acolhedora nos lábios.

Desde o falecimento da mãe, Kasumi tornou-se também a protetora do lar, além de cumprir o papel de irmã mais velha. Ela era calma, compreensiva, atenciosa e prestativa nos afazeres domésticos. E, apesar da personalidade seca e fria, no fundo Nabiki a respeitava muito. Em algumas ocasições, ela até abusava da sua boa vontade.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Fitando o relógio de pulso, ela aguardou-o próximo a entrada do cinema, ajeitando o seu vestido discreto, mas a vitrine de roupas importadas estavam tão convidativas que, sem se conter, aproximou-se da loja e começou a "passear" o olhar pelo estabelecimento, porém a empolgação desaparecia no mesmo momento que via os preços altíssimos.

– "Minha única chance de sair dessa miséria é me casando com um homem rico" – Enquanto ela refletia, uma outra mão masculina lhe tocava os ombros.

– Na... Nabiki-san? – O rapaz perguntou, num tom tímido e trêmulo.

E começou o teatro.

– Poxa, eu estava tão ansiosa que fiquei te esperando a duas horas! – ela disse na voz mais inocente que podia fazer.

– Me... Me desculpe. Fi... Fiquei nervoso e acabei me atrasando... Me perdoa?

– "Nerdão, tímido, pegajoso e gago. É... pelo visto vai ser bem mais fácil do que eu imaginei" – refletiu ela, analisando a vítima antes de manipulá-lo a seu bel-prazer.

– Eu te perdôo se me der a blusa que está naquela vitrine – Nabiki apontou para uma das roupas de grife, falseando uma expressão exageradamente magoada.

– Mas é muito caro... E ficarei sem dinheiro depois para os ingressos do filme.

– Por favor, vai? – Ela usou uma das suas artimanhas nos encontros que jamais falhara, seu olhar de peixinho morto e a voz de coitada.

– **Eu**** faço qualquer coisa por você ****–** Ela, mais uma vez conseguiu arrancar da vítima a frase mágica que posteriormente usaria para chantageá-los.

_**For the love of money**__**  
**__**People will lie, Lord, they will cheat**__**  
**__**For the love of money**__**  
**__**People don't care who they hurt or beat**__**  
**__**For the love of money**__**  
**__**A woman will sell her precious body**__**  
**__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Pessoas mentirão, Senhor, Elas enganarão__  
__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Pessoas não ligam para quem elas machucam ou batem__  
__Por amor ao dinheiro__  
__Uma mulher venderá seu precioso corpo_

– Obrigada – Nabiki desenhou o mais belo dos sorrisos entre os lábios, enfeitiçando-o completamente.

– "Por que homens são tão idiotas?" – ela se questionou pela enésima vez com a mesma pergunta que nunca teria uma resposta.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Com as sacolas nas mãos, os dois seguiram direto para o cinema. Durante o passeio monótomo até a fila de ingressos, mal se conversaram e, num descuido, ela deixou escapar um bocejo, atraindo a atenção do rapaz, o que era péssimo.

– Acho que você não está gostando muito da minha companhia... – Ele comentou, abaixando a cabeça.

– Imagina... Estou amando – pensou – "O que está acontecendo comigo hoje?" – ela limpou delicadamente a pequena gota de suor, mantendo a pose de boa moça.

– Não é o que parece...

– É que tive uma noite mal-dormida ontem, me desculpe.

– Mentira! Eu sei que está detestando a minha companhia! – Ele se ajoelhou no chão e entre soluços, disse – Ninguém gosta de mim!

– "Esse adora fazer cenas. Talvez realmente fosse uma boa idéia eu deixar ele aqui e ir embora..." – refletiu – "Espera aí... Acaso eu fizer isso, quem me garante que esse chato não espalhe por aí depois? Acho que é mais grave do que aturar esse insuportável agora..."

– Eu queria muito provar o contrário... Mas aqui, no meio de tanta gente... – Nabiki falseou timidez na voz, devolvendo o brilho nos olhos do rapaz – Nós podemos ir para um canto mais discreto?

Abaixou a cabeça durante alguns minutos, tempo suficiente para retirar um pequeno chaveiro com formato de boca dentro do bolso. Era uma das ferramentas que carregava caso necessitasse. Em seguida, findou a distância entre os dois e o encarou os olhos acanhados dele.

– Como prova de amor... Eu darei o meu primeiro beijo. – O jovem estremeceu nesse instante, mas engoliu seco e, tomando coragem, aproximou-se da Nabiki. Habilidosamente, ela pegou o chaveiro, posicionando-o no seu lugar, foi quando os lábios se tocaram.

– "Ufa. Essa foi por pouco. Nos próximos eu preciso tomar mais cuidado" – Ela nem cogitou na possibilidade de beijá-lo de verdade. Afastou a falsa boca lentamente e guardou-o rapidamente na bolsa.

– Eu... Eu – ele chorou – não imagina como estou feliz agora Nabiki-san! Foi o meu primeiro beijo também! Estou tão emocionado que... que... – Nabiki não deixou que ele terminasse a fala.

– … que pode me pagar o doce mais caro do shopping antes de entrarmos no cinema? – completou no lugar dele.

_**For a small piece of paper**__**  
**__**It carries a lot of weight**__**  
**__**Call it lean, mean, mean green**__**  
**__**Almighty dollar**__**  
**__Por um pequeno pedaço de papel__  
__Que carrega muito peso__  
__Chama-se: fina, malvada, malvada verdinha__**  
**__Dollar todo poderoso_

– Claro, claro que sim! Eu te levo para qualquer lugar dessa face da Terra!

– Ali – Nabiki apontou para a doceria mais luxuoso da praça de alimentação.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Ao comer um pequeno pedaço de bolo equivalente a dez mil ienes e a bebida que custou dois mil ienes, ela ainda acrescentou duas bolas de sorvete dos sabores mais sofisticados e carérrimos, sem importar-se nenhum pouco com o pobre coitado.

– É... Nabiki-san? – Ele a interrompeu, observando com uma feição assustada.

– O que? – indagou, sorrindo.

– Quer pedir mais alguma coisa? – O garoto perguntou, limpando o suor que escorria ao imaginar o total a pagar.

– Não obrigada – disse.

– Garçom – ele chamou – a conta por favor.

– Estava uma delícia – ela elogiou, limpando os lábios com os lenços de papel.

– Doze... doze mil ienes mais serviço... – Ele murmurou, com o papel na não.

– O que você disse agora? – indagou, com um brilho nos olhos.

– Nada não – disse – eu vou pagar com cartão.

– Sim senhor – o garçom respondeu, trazendo o comprovante de cartão logo em seguida.

– Vamos... Vamos? – ele estendeu seu braço para Nabiki com certa timidez.

– Antes... Que tal uma foto juntos? – pediu ao garçom – Poderia tirar por favor?

No próximo instante, eles correram para guardar seus lugares dentro do cinema. O filme escolhido pelo jovem era _"Titanic"_, uma história fictícia baseado em fatos reais, ele mostra sobre o fim trágico do maior navio de passageiros no mundo, onde dois jovens apaixonam-se e vivem intensamente uma paixão proibida até serem separados pelo destino cruel. Nabiki detestava romances ou qualquer coisa que envolvesse o lado emocional das pessoas.

_**I know money is the root of all evil**__**  
**__**Do funny things to some people**__**  
**__**Give me a nickel, brother can you spare a dime**__**  
**__**Money can drive some people out of their minds**__**  
**__Eu sei que o dinheiro é a raiz de todo o mal__  
__Faz coisas engraçadas para algumas pessoas__  
__Dê-me 5 centavos, meu irmão, você pode economizar 10 centavos__  
__Dinheiro pode deixar algumas pessoas loucas_

– Eu gosto muito desse filme... – Ele comentou, com olhos emocionados.

– Eu também... – Nabiki notou os dedos trêmulos aproximar ao encontro dos seus. Rapidamente, ela acomodou na fileira de trás, fazendo o jovem tocar na mão enrugada da senhora sentada no banco vizinho, que a algum tempo estava prestando atenção nele.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– O... O filme estava ótimo não?

– Sim. – Ela fitou o relógio – Nossa! Já está tarde! Preciso ir...

– Que... Que pena... E... E quando podemos nos ver de novo?

– Então... Acho melhor pararmos por aqui...

– Po... Poxa vida Nabiki-san... O que tem de errado comigo? Nos divertimos tanto e... – Ela o interrompeu.

– É melhor ficarmos por aqui – Nabiki afastou-se do rapaz e exclamou – Adeus... – Nabiki soltou a voz mais dramática que podia fazer e disse antes de desaparecer no além – esqueci de te pedir uma última coisa... – ela retirou algo do bolso e continuou – eu tirei cópia dessas fotos e... queria muito... mas muito que você comprasse as originais como recordações!

– Claro que eu compro, meu amor – disse, cheio de pena dela.

– Obrigada, eu nunca vou esquecer deste encontro – Ela se despediu do jovem.

_Assim encerra mais um dos seus encontros planejados, porém, ela não sentia-se satisfeita com o resultado que, por pouco não fora em vão._

Com passos cansados e pesados, ela caminhou até a sua casa, deixando escapar um suspiro longo e aliviado, ignorando todas as paradas obrigatórias como lojas de roupas e joalherias chiques. Há muito tempo um encontro não a cansara tanto e, diferente das outras vezes, o que mais queria naquele instante era relaxar os seus ombros debaixo do chuveiro, comer uma ótima comida da sua irmã mais velha e descansar no quarto.

– "Ai ai... Aquele é o tipo que mais me cansa." – Nabiki reclamou em pensamentos antes de passar pela entrada e retirar os sapatos.

– Sabe que horas são agora? – a irmã caçula mudou de água para o vinho, ao notar o vestido que ela estava trajando – espera um pouco, mas esse vestido é meu!

– Ah... Qual é o problema maninha? Só peguei emprestado. – respondeu, indiferente.

– Me devolve agora – Akane mandou, estendendo a mão.

– Depois eu te dou... – Nabiki respondeu, sem força – agora estou cansada...

_**(For the love of money)**__**  
**__**Got to have it, I really need it**__**  
**__**(For the love of money)**__**  
**__**How many things have I heard you say**__**  
**__**(For the love of money)**__**  
**__**How many things have I heard you say**__**  
**__**People, don't let money, don't let money change you**__**  
**__**(Almighty dollar)**__**  
**__**People, don't let money, don't let money change you**__**  
**__**(Almighty dollar)**__**  
**__**It will keep on changing, changing up your mind**__**  
**__(Por amor ao dinheiro)__**  
**__Tenho que tê-lo, realmente necessito dele__  
__(Por amor ao dinheiro)__  
__Quantas coisas que escutei você dizer__  
__(Por amor ao dinheiro)__  
__Quantas coisas que escutei você dizer__  
__Gente, não deixe o dinheiro, não deixe o dinheiro mudar vocês__  
__(Dollar todo poderoso)__  
__Gente, não deixe o dinheiro, não deixe o dinheiro mudar vocês__  
__(Dollar todo poderoso)__  
__Ele continuará mudando, mudando você de idéia_

Trancou-se no quarto e jogou todo o seu corpo sobre o colchão, fechando os olhos e, após alguns instantes, se levantou com certa preguiça e mexeu nos presentes. Era um momento único e precioso para a Nabiki, onde ela se vangloriava com as "recompensas" recebidas em troca dos encontros. Com os olhos vitoriosos, colocou as roupas no meio da sua coleção, mas ao reparar na bagunça do armário, começou a arrumar as coisas.

À medida que arrumava a bagunça, surgiam as bugigangas, a obrigando retirar todas as caixas de papelão encostadas e, quando carregou a última e a mais pesada de todas, notou que derrubou algo. Era um álbum de fotografias. Sentando-se na cama, abriu página por página até chegar no fim do álbum, relembrando todos os momentos com a família, o que a deixou nostálgica. Olhou tudo novamente, mas desta vez percebeu uma foto solta.

– Que foto é essa? – indagou para si mesma.


	2. Amor ao Dinheiro ou II

******Amor ao dinheiro ou? II**

**"****Será que o dinheiro vale mais? E as conseqüências de mais uma noite de amor? E o afeto que carrega os casais? Tudo isso nos causa sentimentos de dor."** **–**_**Zedio Alvarez**_

– O que essa foto está fazendo aqui? – ela se perguntou, apoiando-se no travesseiro.

Na foto, aparecia uma pequena garotinha de maria chiquinha sorrindo inocentemente, trajando um macacão jeans* sentada sobre as costas largas de um rapaz alto e bonito, com cabelos castanhos escuros e volumosos, que aparentava ser mais velho. Por alguns instantes, Nabiki fitou o chão, escondendo a feição debaixo das madeixas castanhas, encarando-a novamente.

– "Eu pensei que já tivesse jogado no lixo... Amanhã eu faço isso." – Nabiki murmurou sozinha, deixando a foto sobre a mesinha próximo da cama.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Nabiki mal havia pregado os olhos perdidos naquela madrugada e mexia o corpo de um lado para o outro, o que resultou-se numa noite mal-dormida. E finalmente ao amanhecer, seu subconsciente agradecia por ser um domingo, acaso fosse durante a semana, as olheiras estragariam sua beleza e boatos rolariam soltos em Furinkan. Seu sono era tanta que não havia escutado alguém abrir a fechadura do pequeno portão... Levantou-se da cama e deu de cara com a sua irmã mais velha.

– Está tudo bem com você? Estranhei que não apareceu no café da manhã – Kasumi disse, com um terno sorriso entre os lábios.

– Eu só dormi tarde ontem e perdi a hora – Ela respondeu, bocejando alto.

– Quer que eu prepare alguma coisa? – indagou.

– Não obrigada. Estou sem fome... E daqui a pouco já é hora de almoço.

– Verdade – disse, mudando de assunto – Ah... E o Tatewaki-kun ligou.

– O que ele queria comigo? – indagou.

– Ele não quis deixar recado – respondeu.

– Esse Kuno-chan não tem jeito mesmo – continuou – obrigada mana – A irmã mais velha assentiu a cabeça em sinal positivo e voltou para a cozinha. Com certa preguiça, Nabiki discou o número do seu colega sem nem ao menos consultar sua agenda, afinal, ele era um colega seu de longos anos de convivência.

_– __Quem fala?_ – ele atendeu, com a mesma voz rígida de sempre.

– Sou eu, Nabiki – ela disse.

_– __Por que demorou tanto para me ligar? __– bufou, arrogante._

– Eu tenho meus compromissos também seu grosso. Fala logo o que quer porque preciso sair daqui a pouco.

_– __Eu não te entendo Tendo Nabiki... Por que não consegue ser um pouco mais delicada como a sua irmã? Você é mesmo irmã da minha amada? __– indagou, confuso._

– Vou desligar.

_– __Espere, espere! Preciso de mais fotos das duas!_

– E o que eu te vendi ontem?

_– __Enjoei de todas já. Também pretendo fazer uma montagem em homenagem aos meus eternos amores! Aliás... Por que essa pergunta? O que te interessa na vida não é somente o dinheiro?_

– Vamos ver... – Aquelas palavras fez ela soltar um sorriso vingativo nos lábios. – Tudo bem, eu vou aceitar em nome da nossa amizade. Mas estou sem estoque agora e vou precisar de algumas horas para arranjar algumas. Podemos marcar no final da tarde?

_– __Então, às cinco horas em frente a entrada da minha casa. Não atrase._

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Foto de nós dois juntos? – Ranma perguntou, socando o boneco de palha enquanto sua irmã limpava o suor que escorria da testa.

– O que você está armando dessa vez? – A caçula perguntou, irritada.

– Não, não. Essas são para o meu novo álbum. – A irmã do meio mentiu, sorrindo.

– Mentira. Pensa que me engana? O Ranma pode até ser, mas a mim não. – Akane disse, apontando com o indicador para o noivo.

– O que você quis dizer com isso? – Ele falou, sentindo-se provocado.

– Olha o passarinho – Aproveitando-se da briga entre eles, Nabiki posicionou a máquina polaroide para iniciar a sessão de fotografia. A força de hábito fez os dois posarem em frente da câmera.

– Não acredito que caimos na lábia dela outra vez – Akane reclamou.

– Mais uma! Fiquem próximos! – Sem dar a mínima atenção nas palavras da irmã mais nova, a fotógrafa continuou ajustando o ângulo da lente, pedindo novas poses ao casal.

– Ranma, seu abusado!

– Qual é o problema? Somos ou não somos noivos?

– Não... Quero dizer... Sim, sim...

– Então, então... – Vendo a sua noiva ruborizada, Ranma desviou os olhares embarassados em algum canto do local de treino.

– Vamos Ranma-kun, segura os ombros dela e depois olhem os dois para cá! – Nabiki interrompeu o clima romântico.

– Chega! – A caçula gritou com a irmã, após outra foto.

– Agora dá um beijo na sua noiva!

– Be-be-be-beijo!? – Ambos sentiram o fervilhar dos rostos e o pulsar das veias.

– Quanta cerimônia por causa de um beijo. Vai Ranma-kun! Ah é... Esqueci que você era um **covarde.** – Nabiki disse para provocá-lo.

– O... O que você disse? – Os olhos negros do Ranma estavam em chamas. Nabiki sorriu por dentro, ela sabia exatamente como tirá-lo do sério.

– Ranma você não pode cair nas... – A caçula tentou formular uma frase, mas foi interrompido por um rápido beijo na boca. E após outro flash, ele afastou-se.

– Ficaram ótimas – Ao checar todas as revelações, a fotógrafa agradeceu – Obrigada pela colaboração Ranma-kun e... – brincou – qualquer dia desses eu vou querer um beijo assim também viu, _darling?_ – Ao notar o ciúme da sua irmã, Nabiki virou-se de costas e mostrou a lingüa.

– Hei, hei volta aqui mana!

– O que foi Akane? Já sei... Achou que eu estava falando sério... Acertei?

– Claro que não, eu só quero saber o que você realmente vai fazer com essas fotos!

– Oras, para colocar no meu novo álbum eu já disse – ela respondeu, caminhando pelo corredor.

– Eu sei que é para vender!

– Que irmã desconfiada... Acha mesmo? Então vem, vou te mostrar – Ao entrar no seu cômodo junto com a caçula, ela enfileirou o jogo sobre a cama e, calmamente retirou o álbum novinho em folha, encaixando foto por foto nas páginas brancas, para a surpresa da Akane – Eu não disse?

– Ainda não me convenceu. E se eu sair por aquela porta e você sumir com as fotos?

– "Essa minha irmã... Está cada vez ficando esperta igual a mim, mas..." Sabe Akane. O que um álbum significa pra você?

– Oras, onde se guarda fotos.

– É onde se guarda lembranças – Ela disse numa expressão séria, soprando um vento favorável entre as duas ao mesmo tempo – eu quero olhar o presente e esquecer o passado – Dramatizou a voz propositalmente, fazendo-a acreditar nas suas palavras.

– Oh maninha – A caçula continuou, emocionada – Que bom que você ainda é uma pessoa com sentimentos.

– "Você precisa comer muito arroz para me vencer Akane" – Nabiki pensou, esboçando um discreto sorriso entre os lábios.

– Vem logo que estamos atrasados Akane – Ranma cortou a conversa.

– Depois agente continua – Akane levantou-se e saiu apressadamente do quarto.

– Bom passeio – Ela acenou para os dois – bom... deixa eu me aprontar também – Levantou-se do colchão, retirou todas as revelações do álbum e guardou "aquela foto" no bolso do jeans.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Cadê a Tendo Nabiki? Por que não chegou ainda? Já passou da hora – ele ficou falando sozinho, andando em passos inquietos para os lados nos arredores da sua mansão luxuosa.

– Kuno-chan – ela surpreendeu-o pelas costas, tocando de leve os ombros largos.

– Por acaso viu que horas são agora sua insolente?

– Foi só trinta minutos de atraso querido e são coisas de garotas.

– Isso é pouco pra você mulher? E já falei para não me chamar de "querido"! – ele engoliu seco ao vê-la com um envelope nas mãos e disse – e... cadê o que eu pedi?

– Aqui está – Ela mostrou o envelope lacrado.

– Me dê – Kuno esticou o braço, mas ela recuou no mesmo instante.

– Trouxe o combinado?

– Quero as fotos primeiro.

– Então nada feito – Nabiki ameaçou ir embora, porém a voz masculina a impediu.

– Espere – ele entregou três mil ienes, recebendo as fotos em troca – Toma aqui o seu dinheiro, sua mercenária sem coração!

– É assim que se fala Kuno-chan – Ela sorriu, guardando o dinheiro no bolso, despedindo-se rapidamente do seu colega.

Adentrando no seu quarto de treinamento onde ele passava a maior parte do tempo aprimorando sua arte com a espada, ele ajoelhou-se calmamente no chão e começou a abrir o envelope, foi quando reparou algo de diferente no verso. Era uma foto avulsa.

– O que é isso? – Ele enfeitiçou-se ao olhar para a foto – Que graciosidade é essa, quem será ela? – refletiu um pouco e murmurou sozinho – Não... Não pode ser... Até parece que esse anjo é a sem coração da Tendo Nabiki – Voltou todas as atenções para a foto novamente – mas não se parece muito com a Tendo Akane... será então a Tendo Kasumi? – ele viu o ano na parte inferior escrito em letras miúdas e disse – Espere... 19XX? É impossível também pelos meus cálculos...

– Falando sozinho Tatewaki-sama? – Sasuke interrompeu.

– Feche essa matraca e me deixe sozinho! Não vê que estou pensando?

– Com, com licença – Quando o servo ameaçou em retirar-se do quarto, o patrão chamou de volta.

– Espere! Antes, quero perguntar-lhe uma coisa...

– O que seria senhor? – indagou, amedrontado.

– Olhe bem para esta foto! Das três irmãs Tendo, com quem se parece mais? – Ele esfregou a foto na cara do empregado.

– Deixe-me ver... – ficou um pouco pensativo e completou – eu acho que se parece mais com a Nabi...

– Cale a boca! – ele espancou o Sasuke com sua espada – como uma garotinha tão angelical, tão graciosa e ainda por cima com esse sorriso tão inocente pode ser aquela mercenária que vive me estorquindo dinheiro...

– Mas Tatewaki-sama, pense pelo lado positivo – ele disse, tentando reanimá-lo – segundo aquele cartomante, ela é a... – Kuno não permitiu que ele finalizasse o seu raciocínio.

– Aquele cartomante fajuto você quis dizer não? Só de lembrar da vergonha que aquele crápula me fez passar** – ele respirou aliviado – ainda bem que no fundo eu senti que algo estava errado... Aquela arrogante e fria jamais seria a mulher do meu destino...

– Olha quem fala... estava todo derretido por ela... – Sasuke resmungou baixinho.

– O que disse agora?

– Eu não disse nada senhor!

– Saia daqui antes que suas idéias me contaminem de novo!

– Sim senhor – o servo retirou-se às pressas, tornando o ambiente silencioso outra vez. Kuno acomodou-se o seu traseiro na almofada, voltando a observar a foto.

– Quem é esse homem? Ele não me parece com ninguém que eu conheça – suspirou – Enfim... De qualquer forma, independente que essa garotinha seja ou não a Tendo Nabiki, devolverei porque não essa foto me pertence!

– Desculpe interromper novamente sua reflexão Tatewaki-sama... mas é que... – Sasuke o tirou dos devaneios.

– O que foi dessa vez? – ele reclamou, furioso.

– É a Nabiki-san... Quer que eu a mande embora?

– Vou atender, agora pode se retirar. – ele escondeu a foto debaixo das mangas longas do seu kimono e seguiu até a entrada.

– Ah... Kuno-chan – pensou – "ele não está bravo comigo... que estranho."

– O que você quer ainda de mim Tendo Nabiki? Não me diga que mudou de idéia e veio retirar as fotos.

– Então... é sobre isso mesmo. Por acaso eu não te dei nada além daquele envelope?

– Não – ele fingiu não saber de nada, virando o rosto enrubecido para o lado.

– Eu acho que devo ter perdido no caminho quando estava vindo para cá... – ela murmurou sozinha – bom, foi melhor assim.

– Você perdeu alguma coisa? – indagou, fingindo desinteresse.

– Nada demais... – mentiu – era só uma foto quando a Akane era criança.

– Como você pôde perder uma preciosidade dessas?

– E outra coisa...

– O que foi?

– A propósito... Você já abriu o envelope Kuno-chan?

– Ainda não... Por que?

– Curiosidade minha – deu as costas e disse – bom... eu vou nessa então.

– Até – Ele trancou o portão, retornando para o quarto de treinamento.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– "Por que ela mentiu pra mim aquela hora?" – ele se perguntou.

– Posso mandar servir o jantar Tatewaki-sama?

– Vocês podem indo jantar sem mim, eu tenho um compromisso agora – Kuno calçou o tamanco e acelerou os passos em direção a casa da família Tendo e, parando na entrada ainda ofegante, ele tocou a campainha.

– Sim – Kasumi abriu o portão – boa noite Tatewaki-kun. A Akane está tomando banho agora, quer entrar e esperar?

– Hoje eu só vim trazer uma coisa para a Tendo Nabiki.

– A Nabiki-chan está no quarto – ameaçou em ir para o quarto – espere um pouco, eu vou chamar ela.

– Não tem necessidade, é só entregar – ele entregou a foto para Kasumi.

– Nossa... Ela ainda tem essa foto...

– Essa... essa criança é a... – Kasumi não deu tempo para Kuno finalizar a frase.

– É a Nabiki-chan quando tinha oito anos e esse rapaz era o... – Antes que pudesse terminar a fala, ela desviou rapidamente de assunto – nossa, esqueci a panela ligada, só um minuto.

– "Sabia" – ele se questionou – "Mas como uma menininha que parecia tão pura e ingênua mudou tanto no decorrer dos anos? O que será que aconteceu?" – ele refletia enquanto fazia o caminho de volta.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Quem era mana? – a caçula saiu do banho e perguntou, com a toalha envolta no pescoço.

– Era o Tatewaki-kun – Kasumi respondeu.

– E o que ele queria numa hora dessas?

– Nada demais. Ele veio pagar o restante que devia para a sua irmã – disse.

– Esses dois não tem jeito mesmo...

– É verdade – ela seguiu para o quarto da Nabiki e bateu a porta – eu vou entrar.

– O que foi? – A irmã do meio disse, deitada na cama e escutando walkman, mas logo que a dona de casa mostrou a foto, ela retirou os fones de ouvido – Essa foto... Onde você encontrou?

– Foi o Tatewaki-kun que trouxe.

– Quando?

– Agora pouco.

– Ma... Mas por que ele...

– Eu achei que tivesse jogado fora.

– Fui hoje fazer isso, mas tinha perdido a foto. Deixa eu rasgar agora – Ela colocou o papel entre as mãos, porém os dedos tremeram, os olhos perderam o brilho, uma gota de suor gelado ameaçou escorrer da testa e encarou o chão – Ainda não consigo...

– Não precisa forçar a barra, tudo tem o seu tempo – Kasumi confortou sua irmã, com um leve tapa nas costas.

– Obrigada – Ao silenciar-se, ela fixou o olhar na foto e, reparando no papel amassado, sorriu e murmurou sozinha – _Kunou-chan, seu Baka._

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Bem-vindo de volta Tatewaki-sama, eu irei servir a comida. – Sasuke disse, ajoelhando-se.

– Mas eu mandei começar sem mim.

– A Kodachi-sama avisou que iria jantar fora e só restou o senhor.

– Aquela desvairada, aposto que foi flertar o Saotome Ranma – pausou – bom... quando estiver pronto me chame – ao chegar no local de treino, ele esticou-se no chão e tomou o envelope em mãos, arrancando o lacre – Tendo Akane, meu amor eterno, sonharei contigo esta noite – ele enfureceu-se ao ver as fotos – mas o que é isso? O que esse infeliz está fazendo junto com ela nessas fotos? – gritou – Aquela mercenária desgraçada!

Ao anoitecer, ele adormeceu com seus pensamentos confusos. Conheceu o outro lado da inescrupulosa Tendo Nabiki, descobriu que ela também possuía sentimentos igual a qualquer ser humano. Porém, uma dúvida continuou pairando dentro da sua cabeça: Como alguém podia mudar tanto?

Então, o despertador apitou incessantemente em seu ouvido. O dia havia amanhecido.

–x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

– Você me enganou Tendo Nabiki, que fotos são essas? Eu quero meu dinheiro de volta e de preferência com indenização por danos morais a minha pessoa – Kuno bateu as mãos na carteira, mas ela não parecia intimidar-se com a atitude do colega.

– Ai Kuno-chan que exagero por causa de uma mixaria de três mil ienes...

– Como... – ele balbulciou sozinho – como uma garotinha como aquela pode virar essa... – ele arrependeu-se por deixar escapar aquelas palavras – eu não falei nada agora.

– Eu estou ouvindo tudo – Nabiki disse, fitando a janela.

– Desculpe – ele falou, sem jeito.

– Você está preocupado comigo por acaso? – indagou, sorrindo.

– Quem você pensa que sou eu? – fez aquela apresentação clássica que ela já havia cansado de escutar – eu sou o Kuno Tatewaki, tenho dezessete anos, mais conhecido como o Trovão Azul do colégio Furinkan – concluiu – e um jovem sonhador como eu nunca perderia tempo se importando com uma naja materialista como você que não valoriza o amor – declarou em voz alta, mas ela nada disse e abaixou o rosto.

– Obrigada – ela apenas agradeceu.

– Eu não sei do que você está falando – ele notou sua face arder, mas ele fingiu não entender.

– Esquece – ela disse – bom, eu vou indo – ela beijou o rosto do colega, piscou para ele e desenhou um sorriso impassível entre os lábios – Até amanhã.

_" __É... Eu acho que eu ainda tenho alguma salvação._  
_Quem sabe eu conte para você algum dia Kuno-chan, __  
__sobre o verdadeiro motivo que me fez escolher o dinheiro."_


End file.
